This invention relates to novel polymers and to a process for the preparation thereof. These polymers are polyureas which contain phosphorus atoms as part of the main polymer chain. This invention also relates to shaped articles formed from these polymers.
It is known that polyureas can be prepared by the reaction of diisocyanates with diamines according to the following scheme EQU n H.sub.2 N--Q.sup.1 --NH.sub.2 +n OCN--Q.sup.2 --NCO .fwdarw. [NH--Q.sup.1 --NH--CO--NH--Q.sup.2 --NH--CO].sub.n
Polyureas produced by such processes find a variety of uses, for instance as lacquers and as moulding compositions. There has, however, been a continuing search for new polyureas with new and advantageous properties.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel polyureas. Another object of the present invention is to provide polyureas having non-flammable or flame-resistant properties.